You've Stolen My Heart
by SkyChild
Summary: Als Jeanne bei einem Diebstahl in eine Falle gelockt wird, hätte das fast fatale Folgen für sie... wenn nicht jemand einschreiten würde, auf dessen Hilfe sie lieber verzichtet hätte. Romance JeanneSindbad
1. Default Chapter

Meine erste und bisher einzige KKJ-Fanfic. Sie war nicht geplant, eigentlich hab ich einfach drauf los geschrieben, und das hier ist das Ergebnis. Möglicherweise ein bisschen konfus, aber hey, damals war ich noch Anfänger =P Anyway, immer her mit Kommentaren!

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

You've stolen my heart...

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

By Silene a.k.a. Lexa

~~*~~

Chapter 1

~~*~~

Stolz hob Jeanne den Kopf, als sie dem Dämon gegenüberstand. Endlich hatte ihr Gegner das Bild, in dem er sich versteckte, verlassen. 

Es war nicht einfach für Jeanne gewesen, in dieses hermetisch abgeriegelte Zimmer im 6. Stock eines Museums zu kommen, um den Dämon auszuschalten. 

Die dunkle Kreatur lachte böse. „Glaubst, du kannst mich einfach so besiegen? Man sagt, du seist recht stark, aber wenn ich dich so ansehe, bist du auch nur ein kleines Mädchen, nicht mal meiner Aufmerksamkeit wert!" sagte er mit einem überheblichen Grinsen. 

Diese Arroganz sollte ihm jedoch zum Verhängnis werden. 

Jeannes Augen blitzten. „Glaub doch was du willst!" Sie war entschlossen, die Dummheit ihres Gegner auszunutzen. „Im Namen des Herrn fange  ich die Ausgeburten der Finsternis und mache sie unschädlich!" Das rote Band wickelte sich um den Körper des Dämons, bevor dieser überhaupt erkannte, in welcher Gefahr er schwebte. Das Band verwandelte sich in die dornenübersäten Ranken eines Rosenstrauches, und Rosen erblühten an verschieden Stellen. 

„Schach Matt!" rief Jeanne. Der Dämon verwandelte sich in eine kleine weiße Schachfigur, die, noch bevor sie zu Boden fiel, von Jeannes Band umwickelt wurde und in ihrer Hand landete. 

„Die Mission ist beendet!" sagte sie zufrieden und wollte verschwinden. Aber plötzlich flammte das Licht auf. Geblendet hielt Jeanne sich die Hand vor die Augen und versuchte, sich wieder zu orientieren. 

„Jetzt haben wir dich, Jeanne!" Miyako trat in das Zimmer, und Jeanne musste entsetzt feststellen, das mehrere Polizisten direkt hinter ihr folgten. Auf einen Wink von Miyakos Vater setzten alle ihre Gasmasken auf. Erschrocken wich Jeanne in Richtung Fenster zurück. Sie saß in der Falle. 

Einer der Polizisten warf einen Gegenstand in die Mitte des Zimmers, und Rauch trat aus. Das Betäubungsgas erfüllte innerhalb von Sekunden das Zimmer und erreichte auch Jeanne. Sofort spürte sie, wie sich ein Nebel über ihre Wahrnehmung legte und alle Kraft aus ihrem Körper wich. Sie hatte nur eine Chance- das unmögliche versuchen. 

Mit letzter Kraft durchbrach sie die Fensterscheibe und stürzte aus dem Fenster auf den Bürgersteig. Sie wollte sich drehen, um sich bei der Landung nicht alle Knochen zu brechen, aber sie hatte ihren Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, bis sie hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. 

Der stechende Schmerz nahm ihr den Atem und sie fühlte sich wie betäubt, schläfrig und schwach. Aber sie durfte nicht aufgeben. 

Unter größten Anstrengungen kam sie auf die Beine und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen. Sie musste sich dabei an sich Hauswand lehnen, denn sie taumelte bei jedem Schritt. Alle Knochen im Leib taten ihr weh, doch die Polizisten konnten jede Sekunde aus dem Haus kommen und sie fangen. In ihrem Inneren wusste sie, das sie diesmal zu weit gegangen war. Sollte dass das Ende der Kamikaze-Diebin sein? 

Jeanne bemerkte nicht, das sie Wand plötzlich endete, und sie fiel in eine Seitenstraße. Nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es wieder, aufzustehen. Sie musste sich an der Wand festhalten, um überhaupt auf den Beinen zu bleiben. 

Die Welt verschwamm vor ihren Augen und alles drehte sich um sie. Jeanne hatte nicht genug von dem Betäubungsgas eingeatmet, um völlig außer Gefecht gesetzt zu werden, aber die Menge hatte gereicht, sie beinahe handlungsunfähig zu machen. Sie fühlte sich so schwach... 

Sie taumelte noch ein paar Schritte vorwärts, als auch ihre letzte Kraft sie verließ. Ihre Beine gaben nach und sie stürzte. Bevor sie zu Boden fiel, spürte sie, wie sie aufgefangen wurde. Vor Schmerz wurde ihre für ein paar Sekunden schwarz vor den Augen. 

Als sie ihre Umgebung wieder wahrnahm, stellte sie fest, das sie direkt in Sindbads tiefblaue Augen sah. Er blickte sie an, und ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln breitete sich in ihre aus. Aber- er war ihr Feind. Sie wollte sich losreißen und flüchten, aber nicht mal dazu reichte ihre Kraft. Sie schaffte es zwar, sich Sindbads Armen zu entwinden, aber nach ein paar unsicheren Schritten sank sie erneut zu Boden. 

Sindbad kniete neben ihr nieder. „Jeanne..." „Lass mich in Ruhe!" wollte sie schreien, aber sie konnte nur flüstern. Sindbad schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör auf, dich zu wehren! In deinem Zustand kommst du keine 2 Meter weit, und die Polizisten werden auch bald kommen. Ich habe die Tür hinter ihnen verriegelt, aber das wird sie nicht lange aufhalten. Wir müssen hier weg, und wenn du nicht willst, das sie dich erwischen, dann vertrau mir!" „Dir vertrauen..." murmelte Jeanne undeutlich. 

Sindbad ignorierte ihren wütenden Blick und hob sie hoch. Dann sprang er mit einem Satz auf einen Balkon, um von dort aus auf das Dach des Gebäudes zu gelangen, Jeanne in den Armen. 

Die Polizisten hatten inzwischen die Tür aufgesprengt und standen auf dem Bürgersteig, der mit Glasscherben von dem zerbrochenen Fenster und Blutspritzern übersät war. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sindbad, das Jeanne eine schwere Verletzung an der Schulter hatte, aus der das Blut tropfte und seinen Mantel rot färbte.

Sie war wirklich verletzt! Besorgt sah er ihr in Augen und sah den Schmerz in ihnen. Jeanne hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und er merkte, das sie kurz davor war, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Es wunderte ihn, das sie nach einen Fall aus 6 Metern Höhe noch hatte aufstehen und laufen können. Anscheinend war sie trotz ihres scheinbar verletzlichen Äußeres stärker als er vermutet hatte. 

Als Jeanne die lauten Stimmen der Polizisten hörte, die immer noch auf dem Bürgersteig standen, zuckte sie in Sindbads Armen zusammen. Sindbad lächelte sie an. „Keine Angst, es wird alles gut. Ich beschütze dich." Versprach er. Jeanne wusste nicht, ob sie ihm glauben konnte. 

Aber im Moment hatte sie sowieso keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu vertrauen. Und außerdem fühlte sich in seinen Armen trotz des Schmerzes so warm und geborgen... Jeanne schloss die Augen und überließ sich einfach ihrem Schicksal. Der Blutverlust, das Gas und die Schmerzen forderten ihren Tribut- sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

To be continued...


	2. Default Chapter 2

~~*~~

Chapter 2

~~*~~

Das erste, was Jeanne wahrnahm, als sie erwachte, war, das jemand sie sanft im Arm hielt. Als zweites kamen der Schmerz und die Erinnerung an das, was geschehen war. Erschrocken schlug sie dir Augen auf und wollte sich aufsetzen, sank aber mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen wieder zurück. Alles tat so weh!

„Jeanne..." Sie blickte auf und merkte, das es Sindbad war, der neben ihr kniete und sie im Arm hielt. Seine blauen Augen musterten sie mit ehrlicher Sorge, und Jeannes Herz schlug schneller. Jetzt nahm sie auch ihre Umgebung wieder wahr und bemerkte, das Sindbad und sie sich in einer kleinen, dunkeln Seitenstraße befanden. Es musste mitten in der Nacht sein. 

„Was ist passiert? Die Polizisten..." flüsterte sie erschrocken, denn um laut zu sprechen wahr sie zu schwach. Sindbad lächelte sie beruhigend, fast liebevoll an. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir sind grade noch mal entkommen." „Du hast mich gerettet..." Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. 

Erst jetzt wurde Jeanne bewusst, das Sindbads Arm immer noch um ihre Schultern lag. Es fühlte sich gut an, seinen warmen Körper an ihrer Seite zu spüren. Aber gleichzeitig erwachte auch wieder das alte Misstrauen gegen ihren Rivalen. 

Sie setzte sich auf und schüttelte, die starken Schmerzen ignorierend, seinen Arm ab. Na dann- danke das du mir geholfen hast, warum auch immer." Jeanne tat so, als bemerkte sie Sindbads merkwürdigen Blick nicht. Irrte sie sich oder war es aufrichtige Enttäuschung, was sie in seine Augen las? War das der Grund... 

Sie versuchte aufzustehen, aber ihre Beine gaben wieder nach und sie landete erneut auf dem Boden. Sindbad stand auf. „Wieso misstraust du mir eigentlich immer noch? Was soll ich noch tun, um dir zu beweisen, das ich nicht dein Feind bin?" Jeanne sah ihn kalt an. „Du hast schon einmal versucht, dir mein vertrauen zu erschleichen- das war mir eine Lehre. Ich werde denselben Fehler kein zweites Mal machen!" 

Sindbad seufzte traurig. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, als ich geglaubt habe, das ich dich dazu bringen könnte, zu tun was ich will. Aber ich kann es auch nicht ändern, Jeanne- ich habe mich in dich verliebt." Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Jeanne sah überrascht auf, und als ihr misstrauischer, verblüffter Blick seinen unsicheren traf, musste sie lächeln. Sie wusste mit einem Mal, das er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. „Sindbad..." Der Junge erwiderte ihr Lächeln und streckte ihr die Hand hin, damit sie aufstehen konnte.

Sie ergriff sie und zog sich auf die Beine, auch wenn sie beinahe vor Schmerz aufgeschrieen hätte. „Tut es sehr weh, Jeanne?" fragte er besorgt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, dann nickte sie. „Ziemlich. Hoffentlich kann ich wenigstens laufen." Sie legte eine Hand an die Hauswand neben sich, um sich abzustützen und versuchte ein paar zögernde Schritte, aber ihre Beine wollten ihr nicht recht gehorchen. 

„Komm, ich helfe dir." Bot Sindbad an und legte ihren rechten Arm um seine Schultern. Jeanne sah ihn dankbar an, dann lehnte ihren Kopf an Sindbads Schulter, und er legte seinen linken Arm um ihre Hüfte. 

Langsam gingen die beiden Diebe durch die nächtlichen, nicht einmal von Lampen erhellten Straßen der Stadt, und ein unbedarfter Zuschauer wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass das einsame Pärchen auf der Straße die berühmten Jeanne und Sindbad waren. Und in diesem Moment fühlten sich Beide auch nicht als Rivalen- sondern als Freunde.

                                                                                    Ende


End file.
